Be With Me
by Life's-For-Living
Summary: Rey Skywalker is lost. Unable to move past the death of her true love, Ben Solo, she remains in solitude on Tatooine. But with the fate of a new generation of Jedi resting in her hands, all hangs in the balance... Can some familiar Force Ghosts do anything to solve this problem? Perhaps by bringing the two soul mates together, they could restore hope to the Galaxy...one last time
1. Echoes of the Past

**(A/N). Hello there! And welcome to my alternate ending to The Rise of Skywalker. Although essentially, it's not an alternate ending as it doesn't change anything that happens in the movie itself. This is more like an epilogue. **

**Now, to be completely honest with you...I'm not the kind of guy who considers himself to be a big Reylo shipper. I always sensed the connection between the two characters, though, even way back during The Force Awakens. But even so, I can tell when something has gone wrong, as it were. And it's clear to me that the ending of The Rise of Skywalker got one major thing wrong. Ben's death. So this short story (that will be made up of two to three chapters at most) is my offering to the Reylo community, and sequel trilogy (ST) lovers as a whole. And that's one other thing that I plan to do with this short story. To unite lovers of the OT, PT and ST... Anyway, enough of my chatter. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Wind...the wind on her cheek. That's what Rey could feel on closing her eyes, allowing herself to experience the elements... But this wind was unlike the cool, soft, refreshing breeze that could be felt on the likes of Ahch-To, or Ajan Kloss. The wind on Tatooine was not too dissimilar to the wind on Jakku. Dry, harsh and unyielding.

Many, many, days had passed since she'd arrived on this planet... Or at least it felt that way. In truth, the days were rolling into one. She found it hard to focus, on even the simplest of matters.

Turning her gaze back towards the abandoned Lars homestead, Rey picked herself up off the ground before slowly trudging towards it. She only made it a few steps, though, when a small, beeping, chirp like sound caught her attention. Suddenly recalling that she wasn't alone, Rey turned towards the orb shaped droid. "I'm sorry, BB-8. Maybe tomorrow... It's getting late." Turning her gaze towards the setting, twin suns, Rey headed off back towards the Lars homestead.

Having been looking forward to the prospect of finally being allowed to explore the planet further, a disappointed BB-8 duly followed after Rey. Above all else, the little droid was confused. This trip to Tatooine was supposed to be a small affair. A small venture before returning home to their friends... But on arriving here...she'd changed. Having informed Finn, Poe and all the others that she wanted some time alone, Rey had set about doing...nothing. That's right. Absolutely nothing. Remaining on this planet for a while was one thing, but staying in the one place all the time? That's what was frustrating BB-8. Boredom!

Unbeknown to her droid's feelings on the matter, Rey pressed forward... On making her way down the sandy slope, she froze... There it was again. A memory? A vision? A dream she dare not dream to dream?... She wasn't sure anymore. All she knew was that it hurt. It hurt oh so very, very much... His name was just on the verge of escaping her lips (just as it had done every previous day she had spent in this abandoned place)...when she just managed to stop herself, the word merely echoing in her mind this time.

_"Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben."_

Rey shook her head strongly, as though willing these thoughts to leave her mind.

Beeping in both curiosity and concern, BB-8 rolled back and forward slightly.

Summoning up all the strength she could, Rey smiled softly at the droid. "I'm fine. Come on." Looking towards the ruined dining room, Rey hesitated slightly... Perhaps it was time to move on. Maybe BB-8's unspoken words were true. She was using this place as a sort of comfort blanket, in order to distance herself from the Palpatine name and draw closer to the Skywalker line. But such a thing didn't come from places, not really. Yes, the history of the Skywalker's ran deep here, but all she was really achieving in this place was finding solitude and isolation from the real world and her friends. And why?... Maybe because she wasn't strong enough to face them yet. And in recognising this, Rey found an inner strength and resolve. But it wasn't a resolve to change, merely one to give her the strength she needed to admit the absolute truth to herself... As she ran her fingertips across the tabletop, Rey finally found the courage to face herself, and BB-8...with the truth... "I'm afraid."

BB-8 let out a small, knowing beep. Suddenly, it all made sense to the droid...

"Yes," she confirmed with a sigh before quickly clarifying. "Not of who I am, but...of what my future is to be, or...what it's supposed to be now." Kneeling down on the sand, Rey leaned back against the stone wall behind her...

BB-8's posture changed slightly, the droid hanging its small head in sadness. He hated seeing Rey (or anyone he cared about, for that matter) so upset.

"I came here to find peace, closure and...acceptance." The word stuck in her throat like a blade. "But I can't." Her eyes widening slightly, Rey found herself fighting back tears. "My whole life has been one, long fight. One...huge struggle. Ever since I can remember, BB." Looking at the small droid with desperation in her voice, Rey practically begged and pleaded for an answer... "How can I be expected to go on without a fight? How can I live without that struggle, that conflict?... I don't think I can, can I? I can't do it all alone... Not without him." Finally, the tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks.

Instantly knowing who Rey was referring to, BB-8 slowly rolled forward in a vain effort to comfort her.

"For one...beautiful, glorious moment I...I was happy." Using the back of her right hand, Rey wiped away the tears. "When it was all over when...when we won...I felt...nothing. Just blackness, darkness...death... But when I opened my eyes and...he was there I...I believed. With all my heart I did..." Closing her eyes tight at the painful memory, Rey uttered her next words in a barely audible whisper. "But then he was gone... Ben Solo was no more." Unable to stop the tears from coming back, the young woman buried her face in her hands...and finally admitted the truth of her heart... "I loved him, BB-8... I did. With all my heart." Removing her hands, Rey felt the tears come forth once more. "And now he's gone... And I must go on without him."

Letting out a sad, confirmatory beep, BB-8 expressed his sympathises...

"I know." Rey found enough strength to give BB a small smile. "I know you are."

Taking this as an invitation to comfort her, BB-8 closed the remain distance between them.

Wrapping her arms around the droid, Rey leaned forward and rested her head against BB-8, trying her best to push Ben's smile from her mind. For every time she remembered it, the pain grew deeper and deeper...

.

.

.

.

Nighttime.

The air was calm, soft...and almost comforting to the loan figure standing, observing the silent Lars homestead from a fair distance away...

This place, this planet, held many memories for this individual. And not only memories, but feelings, too. From childhood feelings of happiness and innocence, all the way to the deepest despair he'd ever experienced. For so long he had feared this place. For so long he'd feared awakening his true self within...but no longer. Not since that fateful day on which he'd made his choice, and returned to the Light.

Lost amongst his own feelings and memories, the shimmering Force Ghost very nearly forgot the very reason why he was here. But then, on hearing a familiar voice from behind him, Anakin Skywalker's thoughts immediately returned to Rey.

"She's restless tonight," the male voice said.

"She's the same way every night," Anakin responded in a tired, melancholy tone of voice...

Taking a step forward, the other Force Ghost soon sensed what had been playing on his old friend's mind... "You've been reminiscing, I see."

Anakin's failure to respond spoke volumes.

"Forgive me, old friend," the other spectre said. "I know that you experienced...a great deal of pain in this place." His gaze turned towards the Lars homestead. "But we must concentrate on the here and now, Anakin... For that is why we are here, my old apprentice."

"Yes, Master." Anakin slowly shifted his gaze towards the aged Force Ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Rey is the last hope we have of rebuilding the Jedi Order, Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke in a solemn tone. "With Palpatine's evil fully eradicated from the galaxy, this is the moment. But I wonder...does she have the strength?"

"Strength?" Anakin echoed.

"To move past her...foul lineage."

"She already has, Obi-Wan." Anakin fully turned around to face his old Master. "She has embraced the Skywalker name, and I'm honoured for that... But that isn't what's weighing heavily on her mind."

Slightly angry with himself for missing the obvious, Obi-Wan sighed quietly. "Ben Solo."

Anakin gave a grim nod of confirmation before finding the strength to speak from experience. "Losing the one you love, Obi-Wan...it destroys a part of you."

"I know," Obi-Wan whispered, the expression on his face becoming thoughtful... A moment of silence passed before he added... "What can be done?"

"I don't know," Anakin replied. "I doubt the connection that we have to Rey will be strong enough for us to be perceived by her."

"And even if she could...do you think she would listen?"

"Would you listen to a young man and an old man who you'd never met before?" Anakin smiled slightly at his Master, as though feeling smug that his appearance was more youthful.

Arching an eyebrow, Kenobi closed his eyes slightly before taking a step forward. As if by magic, the long, hard years following the Jedi Purge melted away, and a more youthful looking Obi-Wan emerged. "You were saying, my old Padawan."

"Now that's just showing off." Anakin managed to suppress a small chuckle.

"Something you would know nothing about, I'm sure," Obi-Wan responded dryly.

Recalling his youthful swagger and general over-confidence, Anakin smiled. "Point taken."

Another moment of silence was just starting to build, as the two old friends both looked to the Lars homestead, lost in thought...when a familiar voice suddenly pierced their wandering minds.

"It seems like I'm the only Jedi here embracing his long years," the voice said.

Happy at the sound of his voice, Anakin and Obi-Wan both turned around to face Rey's first Jedi mentor.

His shimmering form stepping forward, the figure pulled back his hood, revealing his face. "Obi-Wan." He nodded and smiled at his old friend before looking to Anakin... "Father." With an emotional smile creeping onto his weathered features, the Force Ghost of Luke Skywalker stepped forward and embraced his father.

Returning the smile, Anakin patted Luke on the back. "It's good to see you, my son."

Moved by the scene, Obi-Wan's right hand instinctively reached up to the whiskers on his face, stroking his beard while holding back as much emotion as he could...

On catching sight of the emotional looking Obi-Wan, Luke took a small step away from his father and patted his old friend on the shoulder, his eyes carefully examining Obi-Wan's now youthful looking features... Finally, he nodded with approval. "It's a good look."

"You think so?" Obi-Wan smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded again. "I mean, odd...but good."

Finally, the three Force Ghosts allowed themselves a genuine chuckle, each of them simply overjoyed to all be together, here and now in this precious moment...

.

.

.

.

The hours seemed to roll by at an alarming rate. The night was no longer young, by any stretch of the imagination... But the hours had not been wasted. The three Jedi had crammed a lot of conversation into those hours. From mild chit-chat to the sharing of thoughts, feelings, regrets and memories... But the Force had brought them together in this moment for a reason. And very soon...they would be forced to acknowledge that.

"No, no." Obi-Wan shook his head obstinately. "As I reminded you many times, Anakin, Cato Neimoidia doesn't count."

Grinning too much to argue, Anakin conceded the point. "Very well, Master."

Observing the two of them with folded arms...Luke Skywalker could still not believe his eyes. His mentor and friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his father, Anakin Skywalker, conversing in high spirits, and both of them having been restored to how they'd looked in their younger years, before the dark days of the Empire. Merely sharing their presence in this special moment made Luke Skywalker feel blessed. And that was a feeling he had not experienced in a long time. Oh, such a very long, long time... However, as he knew in his heart...their coming together in this moment was no accident. There was a common purpose they all shared... Restoring the Jedi Order, and leading Rey towards contentment and acceptance...

Knowing his old friend well enough in order to feel and sense his thoughts...Obi-Wan looked towards Luke... "Is there hope?"

Slightly taken aback by Obi-Wan's words, Luke briefly looked to his father before looking back to Obi-Wan, a small, ghost of a smile creeping onto the fallen Jedi's lips... "Always."

Smiling at his son's words, Anakin took a deep breath before looking forward, to the Lars homestead, allowing himself to feel Rey's thoughts, feelings and emotions... On sensing the bond between her and Luke, Anakin once again smiled slightly before looking to Obi-Wan and Luke in turn. "She's like we all were at some point in our lives."

"Stubborn?" Obi-Wan said dryly.

"Yes." Anakin's smile widened slightly before he slowly got to his feet... "Luke, she will not listen to us. But you?... Yes, I believe she would listen."

Having already accepted this burden, Luke nodded grimly before also standing up, Obi-Wan promptly doing the same... Taking a deep intake of breath, the Force Ghost of Luke Skywalker shook his head in slight irritation before remarking. "You know...I'm pretty sure she preferred Leia to me." He smiled slightly.

"But you're the one that's here, my son," Anakin said in a comforting tone. "There's a reason for that."

"Luke," Obi-Wan spoke softly, drawing his old friend's attention... "She will listen."

Giving Obi-Wan a faint smile, Luke slowly turned around to face the Lars homestead... He was just about to begin walking towards it when he felt a hand on his shoulder...

The moment Anakin's hand was laid upon his son's shoulder...he saw them. Within but a flash, an image of Owen and Beru Lars appeared in his mind's eye. Their burnt corpses laid on the ground, hands outstretched... Feeling ashamed that this was (indirectly) of his own-...of Vader's doing, Anakin felt a sense of shame and guilt. But knowing he had to be strong for Luke, Anakin spoke aloud his feelings... "I know what you fear, son. I know the pain that exists here for you... I have felt such pain too in this place." His thoughts briefly turning to his mother, Anakin let out a small sigh... "But you have the strength. You have the strength to do this."

Gazing into his father's eyes for a brief moment, Luke found the courage he needed before turning back to face his old home... And then, taking a single, long stride, Luke began to march towards the Lars homestead...

Observing his son drawing closer towards the entrance dome, Anakin Skywalker folded his arms, the shimmering figure of his old Master walking up behind him..

"That girl is the last hope for the Jedi Order to survive," Obi-Wan spoke in a quiet voice... "I do hope she listens."

"You don't sound so sure anymore, Obi-Wan." Anakin couldn't help but notice...

Feeling ever so slightly guilty at maybe misleading Luke, Obi-Wan cocked his head slightly and furrowed his brow... "He needed to hear it."

"You think that's why the Force drew us here this night? To give him the courage?"

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan remarked casually before suddenly realising the truth behind Anakin's words. Turning towards him, Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, my old friend... I believe that."

"But why any of us?" Anakin briefly looked to Obi-Wan, as though crying out for answers. Quickly realising that his old Master would be unable to answer this mystery, Anakin looked forward again. "Why isn't he here?... Why isn't the one man who Rey would listen to above all others here to guide her in this moment?"

Before Obi-Wan had chance to reply...another voice spoke. It spoke with depth and commanding authority. It echoed on the wind slightly like a howl, as though the voice was trying to break through to this plain of reality.

"_Some sacrifices are greater than any of us could possibly comprehend."_

Despite the strangeness of it all...Obi-Wan instantly recognised the voice.

Quickly turning around, Anakin and his old Master observed the sight of a shimmering figure slowly forming into view, gradually taking a familiar shape...

"In your hearts...you know this," the voice said (now lacking its original, ghostly resonance).

Stepping forward slightly in momentary shock, Obi-Wan observed his old Master's face slowly forming into view. Oh yes, he had conversed with the fallen Jedi on other occasions. But never had he actually taken form. But on this night. On this, most special of nights...no such limitations were present... Finally, he uttered his name... "Qui-Gon?"

A smile appearing on his face, the bearded, shimmering Force Ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn smiled slightly at his old apprentice. "Obi-Wan." Slowly, his gaze shifted towards Anakin... "Ani."

Anakin remained silent for a moment and took a small, sharp intake of breath... Finally, he replied... "It's been a long time since anyone called me that. (he smiled softly on hearing Padme's voice echoing in his mind)... It's good to see you, Qui-Gon."

"You too, Ani." Qui-Gon smiled.

"How is this possible?" Obi-Wan questioned his old Master.

"As you are no doubt already aware, this night...is no ordinary night, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon looked to the both of them in turn. "This is the night on which the fate of the Jedi Order shall be decided."

"We've done all we can, Master," Obi-Wan said. "Luke is going to her now."

"Yes, and he may yet accomplish our goal," Qui-Gon responded. "But what of Rey? What of her struggle, her fight, the balance of her very being?.. Can she truly be whole enough to train a new generation of Jedi? A generation which shall be free of corruption and the Dark Side of the Force. Can she truly do this when her soul is fragmented?"

"Fragmented?" Anakin echoed, his face expressing confusion.

"Yes, Ani." Qui-Gon confirmed in a grim tone. "The reason that Ben Solo is not with us this night, the reason why he can never be at Rey's side is because of his sacrifice. A sacrifice that was so great that it has left him incapable of being able to materialise within the living world. He is not even capable of creating an audio connection. He is truly one with the Force now, in the Netherworld."

"Then how can we-"

Raising his right hand, Qui-Gon beckoned for Anakin to remain silent for a moment, as the wise, old, fallen Jedi took a few steps towards them, his tone growing ever more serious. "What if I were to tell you that hope yet remained? Not just for the Jedi order, but for Ben and Rey also... What if I were to tell you...that we could bring Ben Solo back to this world?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances...

"What if I were to tell you...that we could bring Ben Solo back to life?"

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of the first chapter. Please comment and let me know what you made of it (don't worry, I do not mind constructive criticism). I will try and get the next chapter uploaded within the next couple of weeks if I can.**

**All the best.**

**Take care and bye for now.**


	2. Raindrops

**(A/N). Hello everyone. Welcome to the second chapter of my Star Wars fan fic. Just want to say thanks for the support and reviews. Means a lot to every writer, really.**

**Right then, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"What?" Obi-Wan looked to his former Padawan before then looking back to his old Master. "With all respect, Qui-Gon, what you are suggesting is...impossible." He voiced his doubts with honesty. "To bring Ben Solo back to life would break all natural laws."

More receptive to the idea, Anakin looked to Qui-Gon. "You speak of resurrection?"

"Not exactly." Qui-Gon Jinn shook his head. "That would be more akin to necromancy."

"Then what?"

Admitting his own uncertainties, Qui-Gon sighed. "I'm not sure. But it would not be a case of bringing back what was...but in remaking him, whole and intact."

"How?"

Qui-Gon turned around and looked to the ground, finding himself a comfortable spot (knowing that this could be a long explanation). Sitting down on the ground, Qui-Gon took a deep breath and looked to the sand beneath him. It felt good to be here, in the world of the living. He ought to cherish this moment... But he knew he had a task that must be done...

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan slowly walked towards his old Master.

Smiling gently at his old Padawan with fondness, Qui-Gon proceeded to explain. "How many times did I speak of the Living Force, Obi-Wan? How often did I remind you to always be mindful of it?"

"Many, many times." Obi-Wan returned his old Master's smile.

"It is that Living Force, that will of the Force that has brought us all here tonight...and presented me with the last bastion of hope for the Jedi Order." Qui-Gon looked to Anakin. "But make no mistake...it will take all of us to achieve it."

Having already made up his mind, Anakin responded without any hesitation. "What must we do?"

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, wondering if his old Padawan was willing to trust in his words.

Obi-Wan's only gesture was to give a small, confirmatory nod of his head before slowly sitting down next to Qui-Gon.

Walking towards them, Anakin slowly sat down opposite Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan...

Unable to meet Anakin's gaze, Qui-Gon looked to the ground for a moment, wondering on how best to word the truth... Finally, he realised that he could no longer dance around the subject. "To restore life to Ben Solo...would rob us of our place in this world."

Obi-Wan's face expressed slight confusion.

Continuing to explain, Qui-Gon continued. "These spectral forms which allow us to retain ourselves in this world beyond death would be...lost." He met Anakin's almost calming gaze... "Forever."

.

.

.

.

.

Luke Skywalker was feeling nervous. There was no other way to put it, really. Not on seeing Rey, exactly...but on being confronted by his past... So many years had past. So many, in fact, that he scarcely felt like the same person who had lived a life here on Tatooine... As he gazed to the entrance dome, Luke closed his eyes, willing himself to remember the good, not the bad... Suddenly, he heard her voice. A memory, an echo.

_"Luke!"_

On hearing his aunt Beru's voice, Luke opened his eyes and found himself on the lower level of the Lars homestead, having spirited himself closer towards Rey. With a sharp intake of breath, he took in the sight before his eyes...

He was home. Finally, after so many years of wandering, fighting and finding a new family in the stars...Luke Skywalker was home. Here, in the very place where his epic journey had begun. Summoning up the courage to smile softly, Luke knelt down and touched the sand beneath his feet before gazing to his surroundings once more... It was then that he heard it. Heard what?... A small beeping sound.

Peering out from the dining area, BB-8 looked forward in confusion, unable to make out what was clearly before him. He knew something...or someone was there, but he couldn't work out what it was.

"Why hello," Luke remarked in a quiet tone before slowly getting to his feet. "I'm looking for a mutual friend of ours. Rey."

BB-8's only response was to hesitantly roll forward, his small head looking this way and that.

Now realising that BB-8 could not fully see or hear him in this form, Luke spoke his next words in a clear, calming tone. "I'm a friend."

As though hearing this, BB visibly relaxed before instantly perking up.

"There we go." Luke smiled down at the little droid before suddenly catching sight of a figure in the corner of the room, laid down in a heap at the rear of the dining area... "Rey?" Luke whispered her name before walking forward. He only made it a few steps before realising that Rey, after countless sleepless nights, was finally asleep.

Looking to Rey and then to Luke in mild confusion, BB-8 hummed softly.

Luke briefly looked to the droid before emitting a sigh. How could he wake her? How could he tear her away from a restful sleep and rouse her when she had been plagued by thoughts of Ben for so long?... He was just about to turn away and leave when Rey suddenly jerked her head to the left, almost connecting with the stone wall as she did so.

With a grimace, her eyes tightened and Rey let out a small groan.

Now realising that this sleep was not so restful after all, Luke found himself gazing into her dreams... Except, they were not dreams at all. Only nightmares. Nightmares of Palpatine, her lineage, the Dark side of the Force...and of Kylo Ren. Not Ben Solo, you understand, but Kylo Ren. And it was his scathing words that were causing Rey such pain. It was as though the entire nightmare was a way of Rey punishing herself, blaming herself for not saving Ben from death.

"Ah!" Rey exclaimed softly, her head shaking more violently now.

Unwilling to stand by and do nothing, Luke carefully extended his left hand towards Rey and closed his eyes...

Within mere seconds, Rey visibly relaxed and let out a deep breath, as all the nightmares simply faded away...

Contended at having soothed Rey's dreams, Luke opened his eyes and let out a sigh... He smiled once again at BB-8 before turning around and making his way towards the exit. He only made it a few steps, however...when he heard a voice speak aloud his name.

"Luke," Rey whispered...

Stopping in his tracks, Luke slowly turned around to face Rey.

"Master Skywalker?" Rey then uttered in slight confusion, as she opened her eyes and beheld the sight of his shimmering form.

"Hello, Rey." Luke took a deep breath in order to compose himself before walking back over towards her... "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I...I felt a calming presence and-" She locked eyes with Luke and suddenly realised that he was the cause of that... "W-what are you doing here?" Rey wiped her eyes with her hands before sitting up. Despite the fact she'd managed a couple of hours sleep, she still looked exhausted.

"Why do you think?" Luke let out a small sigh, an almost look of disapproving on his features. "Rey, I-". With a small shake of his head he sat down on the table, his left hand instinctively running across the tabletop, allowing himself this small moment of nostalgia... Emitting another sigh, Luke turned his attention back to Rey. Deciding that he shouldn't beat around the bush, he skipped straight to his main point. "What are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Luke smiled slightly with incredulity. "You know, when Leia and I came back here we were filled with...joy, I suppose." He found the word fitting for his state of mind at the time. "Not just because we'd won and Palpatine had been defeated once and for all, and the First Order had been vanquished and a path to rebuilding the Jedi Order had been made..." He paused for a brief moment. "I mean, that did help us feel a little better, yeah." He afforded himself a small chuckle.

Rey smiled fondly at his words...

"No, we...we were overjoyed that you had survived, Rey." Luke's tone turned more serious... "When we watched you burying our lightsabers and then...declaring yourself to be a Skywalker, well...I felt immensely happy and...proud." He looked away from Rey, his eyes misting over slightly... "I know Leia feels the same way as I do." He smiled at the mere thought of his beloved sister, before quickly turning his full attention back to Rey again. "But we didn't think you were planning on making yourself a home here in this...hovel." Luke shook his head once again, the disapproving look on his face appearing once more.

"Hovel?" Rey seemed offended on Luke's very own behalf. "This was your home. This was where you grew up."

"I know that and I'll always cherish the memory of this place, but...look around you, Rey." Luke gestured with his left arm to their surroundings. "This isn't a home anymore... You can't stay here."

"I don't need a lecture, Master Skywalker." Rey's tone of voice turned ever so slightly aggressive.

"Rey, you have friends out there. Family." Luke stressed on that word... "I'm not lecturing, I'm just-"

"You know, when I saw you and Leia on that day when I first arrived here...I thought it would be the last time I'd ever see you. I didn't want that to be the case, but that's what I believed." Feeling emotional, Rey tried to stop herself from being overwhelmed and paused for a minute... Realising that she needed to get out of here for a while, Rey quickly got to her feet before marching towards the outside, but then suddenly came to a stop at the far end of the table, realising that she couldn't run away from this anymore...

Looking up at her in puzzlement, BB-8 hummed quietly.

"I'm not fully sure that little droid trusts me." Luke let out a small chuckle before standing up...

"He's just curious," Rey responded in a dazed tone, her mind clearly elsewhere... Taking a deep breath, Rey finally found the strength to speak from her heart. "I'm sorry, Luke. I just...can't be what you need me to be."

Folding his arms and furrowing his brow, Luke slowly approached Rey from behind... "You know, after you left Ahch-To, I...I said practically the same thing to my old Master."

"Your old Master?" Her interest suddenly piqued, Rey glanced over her shoulder towards the Force Ghost.

"Yes." Luke nodded. "Yoda... It's thanks to him I realised I was wrong. He helped me to see that I couldn't go on that way. That I couldn't allow myself to be haunted and dominated by fear and regret." Considering his next words carefully, Luke came to a stop beside the young woman, both of them now gazing up at the blanket of stars overhead... "But I know this isn't just about fear, Rey."

"What?" Rey uttered in a barely audible whisper, already fearing what his next words would be... All it took was for him to utter one word. That's all it took. One word to break her resolve. A name...

Knowing she must hear it, Luke formed the name on his lips... "Ben."

Closing her eyes, Rey lowered her head, a wave of emotions crashing into her all at once.

"You know, when I first sensed the connection, the bridge between you and Ben...I didn't believe it was real."

"Was it?" Rey questioned in an almost hopeful tone, as though willing that Snoke's words had been fully true, and that his actions (along with Palpatine's, of course) were the only reason behind their connection. Because if that were true, and the bond between them was fake, perhaps the feelings she felt right now were also fake. Feelings that would, in time, fade away... But in her heart...Rey knew that wasn't the case.

"You already know the answer to that question." Luke walked a few steps forward before turning to face Rey. "And it's a good thing. Pain reminds us that we're alive, Rey. And I know that I made many mistakes." Luke suddenly cast his gaze downward, his thoughts turning to that fateful night on which Kylo Ren had been born... "I know I failed him."

Instinctively, Rey raised her right hand slightly in an attempt to reach out to Luke and comfort him, but suddenly stopped, wondering if it would be possible to touch him in this form...

"I was also wrong in wanting the Jedi to end," Luke continued, his gaze still cast downward... "But I was right about the old Jedi Order. Because they were afraid. Afraid of feelings of the heart." Luke looked back up and into Rey's eyes. "To love and to grieve is to be alive. To shut out those feelings is wrong. You don't have to run from them, Rey, or feel ashamed of them. Embrace them...because they do you credit."

Understanding now that she had to confront, accept and embrace those very feelings, Rey smiled slightly at Luke before whispering. "Thank you."

"No." Luke shook his head slightly. "I should be the one thanking you, Rey."

Rey cocked her head slightly in confusion.

"It wasn't all down to Master Yoda," Luke explained with a wry smile... "The hope the galaxy has now is thanks to you and your friends... And that's why I don't want to see it fade away again."

Realising that she must get to the very point of the matter, Rey lowered her head... "You want me to train a new generation of Jedi, don't you?"

Seeing no point in denying it, Luke responded with a nod. "Yes." Sensing the fear in her, Luke reached out his hand and placed a finger underneath Rey's chin.

Looking up and facing him, Rey's face became stoic, her hazy thoughts making it unable for her to answer in the affirmative or negative.

His arm dropping to his side, Luke's face expressed concern... "Are you all right?"

Rey gave a small, solemn nod of her head. "Yes." Determined to put Luke's fears to rest, she forced herself to smile... And knowing that she must shoulder this responsibility, she continued. "And yes... I will do as you ask."

Luke's only response was to give a soft smile, knowing how hard this was for her.

"I only wish that...-" She closed her eyes, unable once more to speak aloud his name.

"Ben was here with you," Luke spoke softly. "By your side."

Grateful to Luke for giving voice to what she wanted to say, Rey nodded. "I still find myself wishing, hoping that...that one day I'll close my eyes-" Doing just that, Rey closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. "open them...and he'll be there." Slowly opening her eyes, Rey found herself looking at a wall and nothing else... "I know it's probably harmful to myself...but I still do it. Every day... Even though I know it will never happen... It will always be a dream." Desperately feeling a need to somehow lighten the mood, Rey turned back to face a concerned looking Luke. Smiling, she remarked. "I suppose the chances of that happening are about the same as seeing raindrops on this planet."

Appreciating her attempt at cheering herself up, Luke reciprocated Rey's smile.

Suddenly feeling curious, Rey then asked. "Does it ever actually rain on this planet?"

"It would be forgiving to regard it a once in a lifetime event, according to my Uncle."

"Did he see it?"

Luke responded with a small, sad shake of his head...

Suddenly recalling what Leia had told her about Luke's aunt and uncle, Rey sighed... "I'm sorry. I know what happened to them."

Now feeling slightly overcome by emotion himself, Luke merely gave a small, grateful nod of his head... Speaking aloud his true, yet mostly unorthodox beliefs (at least in terms of what the Jedi teach). "I believe I'll see them again someday. When I finally...can let go of this world." He spoke the words with a kind of longing, as though it was physically draining for him to be here in this form.

"I do not...know how things operate in the world beyond this, but...-" Rey suddenly fell silent, unable to speak the words.

"Neither do I, fully." Luke had to confess. "But I know what you're asking, Rey, and...I cannot give you an answer."

Rey gave a small nod of acceptance and understanding...

"But if you're asking me if I believe you will see Ben Solo again someday...yes. Just as I believe I will see my aunt and uncle again someday." Luke's spoke his honest words of comfort... "Do you?"

"I...-" Rey fell silent once more, before turning around and walking a few steps back indoors, somehow not expecting this question... "I'll...never stop believing and...willing it." She let out a sigh... Suddenly sensing that Luke was on the verge of leaving, Rey's eyes widened slightly. "Will I see you again?"

"Yes." Luke's voice suddenly sounded distant and otherworldly

"Really?"

"I promise."

Quickly spinning around, Rey saw nothing but sand and the surrounding walls of the Lars homestead... On hearing the sound of BB-8 beeping in confusion, Rey turned towards the little droid before casting a sad smile in his direction.

* * *

**(A/N). And so we come to the end of the second chapter. I had intended to wrap this story up in three chapters, but now we may be looking at four chapters. I was going to make this chapter a bit longer, but didn't want to keep people waiting any longer, so decided to upload it now as a small Valentine's Day treat from me to you.**

**So yes, basically there will be another couple of chapters to come. I will try my best to get chapter 3 up within a couple of weeks.**

**Once again, thanks for the support. It is very much appreciated.**

**All the best.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. The Will of the Force

**(A/N). Hello everyone. Welcome back to my Star Wars fan fic.**

**Right then. Let's crack on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Luke?" Anakin uttered his son's name in a gentle, yet inquiring tone, wondering how he felt about this revelation... "Are you all right?"

"Yes, father," Luke responded in an equally gentle tone, before turning around to face him.

Having returned after his conversation with Rey, Luke had been surprised by Qui-Gon's presence. He knew little of the man, granted, but that didn't matter. He could instantly sense a calming, wise soul within the spectral form, and was happy to see Obi-Wan reunited with his old Master... Qui Gon's revelation, however, that Ben Solo could be restored to life was a different matter altogether. This made Luke feel a sense of unease. Not because he suspected that Ben's turn to the Light wasn't genuine, as he knew in his heart that it was. Perhaps it was the whole risk of it all that made Luke feel a sense of trepidation.

Sensing the conflict within his old friend, Obi-Wan took a few steps towards Luke, before carefully guiding his gaze away from Anakin so that he could have his full attention. "You feel uncertain?"

"I...-" Luke lowered his gaze.

Wondering if a more familiar face would be more comforting, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed his long years to come flowing back, his youthful facade quickly slipping away.

Luke couldn't help but smile in amusement on seeing this... "I wonder if I could do that?" The thought of appearing in a younger form suddenly starting to appeal.

"Believe me, it takes quite a bit of concentration." Obi-Wan returned Luke's smile...

"Although...I suppose that wouldn't matter anymore if we...ceased to remain here." Luke sighed, his mind once again wondering with doubts.

"Luke, in life and in death, I have always respected and trusted in Qui-Gon Jinn's words," Obi-Wan said. "He wasn't just my Master. He was a good friend, and I loved him like a father... But I've never been without my own mind. And when Qui-Gon first made the proposal, I too felt a sense of doubt and dismay. A feeling of danger, of risking this chance to still influence the world beyond death, with such a small chance of success." Having spoke frank so far, Obi-Wan continued to do so... "But then I found my wisdom once again. You see, Luke...our task, our role in this world is complete."

"Obi-Wan, she-" Luke shook his head slightly, wondering how best to word his thoughts. "Rey still needs guidance... If we fail, and she ends up alone, without me, or any of us to guide her, I-" Luke looked away from his old friend, his gaze turning towards the Lars homestead in the distance. "She doesn't have the strength."

"You don't know that," Qui-Gon said, stepping forward and facing Luke. "You are allowing your own fears to cloud your judgement."

"Rey has already agreed to train a new generation of Jedi!" Luke exclaimed. "We cannot squander this chance!"

"With Ben Solo by her side, she stands a much greater chance of success."

"And if we fail?" Luke questioned once more. "From what I gather, you cannot guarantee our success. You cannot even understand how you possess this knowledge."

"My connection with the Living Force has never led me astray." Qui-Gon turned to Anakin... "Not once."

Appreciating Qui-Gon's words, Anakin smiled slightly at him before looking to Luke...

Under his father's gaze, Luke took a deep breath and calmed his mind... "I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. I know you mean well, but-" Looking away once more, Luke suddenly began to walk away, not wanting to give way to another minor outburst...

"Luke?" Anakin made to follow, but Obi-Wan motioned for his old Padawan to remain still.

"He needs to be alone, Anakin."

Accepting this, Anakin nodded grimly...

.

.

.

.

.

"What am I doing?" Luke came to a sudden stop before looking to the sand underfoot.

Having walked and walked for what felt like miles, Luke had finally stopped and asked himself that very question. What was he truly afraid of? In defeat? In losing the galaxy's last hope? Of failing Rey and potentially leaving her without guidance? Perhaps it was a combination of all those things, but it could all be summed up quite easily... He was afraid of the unknown. Of what would become of himself, and those he cared so dearly for, once the spectral forms they had assumed were cast aside. And most importantly of all, he was afraid that without the influence of Jedi's past, the Order could never be rebuilt at all.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Luke was about to turn around and head back...when he suddenly sensed a familiar presence was close... "Leia?" he whispered her name breathlessly.

"I knew I'd find you here," Leia's voice responded, before she slowly materialised into view.

"Really?" Smiling, Luke turned to face his sister. "I'm not surprised. You're getting pretty good at hunting me down."

"Well, at least it makes a change from when we were living." Leia fondly returned Luke's smile, but it quickly faded. She knew something was wrong... "What is it?"

"What do you mean?" Luke responded in an almost tired, irritated tone.

Leia's only response was to flash a knowing look.

Letting out a deep breath, Luke gave a small nod of his head. "Alright, alright. I should have known better, I suppose. You always could spot a facade from a mile away."

"It's why you felt the need to put on a facade at all that's bothering me," Leia replied in a concerned tone.

Luke sighed once again before casting his gaze downward.

"Hey." Leia stepped forward, leaning forward slightly in order to force her brother to look at her. "It's me."

Smiling once more, Luke relented. "Okay." Now casting his gaze to the stars above, Luke sought the correct words... "I'm not alone here, Leia. Obi-Wan is here, and his Master, Qui-Gon." Once again seeking the right words, Luke fell silent for a moment. "And...our father is here."

A hint of a troubled look appearing on her face, Leia gave a grim nod. "I know."

Since passing on into this strange, alien world between life and death, Leia had sought no contact with her father. The truth is, the man he truly was, Anakin Skywalker, could not really be viewed as such by her. In Leia's mind, it was Vader. It was always going to be Darth Vader. And it was on sensing his presence here this night that she had decided to remain absent.

As though sensing her entire frame of mind, Luke spoke honestly. "He's a good man, Leia... I was right about him, all those years ago."

Acknowledging the truth of that statement, Leia merely nodded slightly in response, knowing that it was her own failings and fears that were preventing her from seeing him.

No longer wishing to hang on this subject, Luke skipped straight to the main point of all this. "Do you know why they're here this night?"

"I think so," Leia replied in a soft, cautious tone.

"Then you know what the price would be? For us, I mean?"

"Death?"

Luke couldn't help but smile slightly. "A little late for that now, don't you think?"

"You know what I mean." Leia practically chided him.

"Yes." Luke turned away. "Qui-Gon says that in order to restore Ben to life would take all of us. All of those Jedi that have defied death and continued existing in this world. If we succeed, Ben will live. And we...we-" Not knowing how to correctly finish that statement, Luke merely shook his head. Slowly walking on, he continued. "Leia, I know the power we possess beyond death. I've seen what it can do, and it goes far beyond what a living Jedi could achieve. Master Yoda demonstrated that perfectly on Ahch-To by summoning a bolt of lightning."

"Really?" Leia seemed equally surprised and delighted. "I guess I haven't got the hang of this just yet." She looked at her spectral fingers with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I hope I'm not going to regret telling you that." Now it was Luke's turn to playfully chide.

"Would I do such a thing?" She feigned mock outrage.

"Yes," he replied without skipping a beat.

"Well." She looked away sheepishly.

Appreciating his sister's presence immensely, Luke smiled at her fondly, wanting more than ever to merely speak with her about the good things, trivial matters, even. Not this... Forcing himself to go on, though, Luke continued... "But it's that very power, Leia, that...Force-" Luke furrowed his brow slightly and looked down. "So yes, Qui-Gon believes that if we give everything we have...we could restore Ben to life." Realising how wonderful that sounded on speaking the words, Luke did smile at the very thought of it.

Asking the very question that needed to be asked, Leia spoke the words that were resonating within Luke's own mind. "Then why are you afraid?"

Luke locked eyes with his sister, unsure of how to respond... Finally, he found the truth in his heart. "I have seen the very best, and the very worst of Ben Solo. I know and believe in the power of redemption, Leia. It was that power that allowed Ben to become truly one with the Force... But in my mind, nothing is more important than the continued existence of the Jedi. In wanting the Jedi to end I was being fearful, foolish and weak. I failed to truly believe in the power and the hope that the Jedi gives to the galaxy." Feeling a pang of regret on his own failures in life, in failing to restore the Jedi Order himself, Luke sighed before casting his gaze to the stars overhead. "They can be a beacon of light, Leia... The greatest beacon of them all."

Completing Luke's thoughts on the matter, Leia spoke grimly. "And you think Ben would be a bad influence."

Sighing once more, Luke closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, refusing to accept any truth in these thoughts. "No. No, I don't believe that."

"Then what?" Leia inquired almost impatiently.

"Leia...sometimes doing the right thing means you have to make a difficult choice. You know that." He turned back around to face her. "And I don't know if trying to...to reverse what happened to Ben is the right thing in terms of-"

"In terms of what?!"

"In terms of what the Force wills!" Luke exclaimed...

"Do you really believe that?" Leia inquired, once again peering into Luke's own thoughts... "Or is it just your own fears being given voice again?"

The truth of his sister's words stinging him, Luke cast his gaze downward. His resolve and belief in his own thoughts, fears and feelings still remaining strong, though, Luke closed his eyes, the conflict within him now raging... "It's such a risk."

"All of this is a risk."

"I know." Luke sighed...

"Luke, Ben is my son," Leia spoke the words in an almost pleading tone. "All my later years were spent in torment. Not only because he fell, but because I could do nothing about it... When he became Kylo Ren I could do nothing, because I wasn't there. And that was it. That was our lot for the rest of our lives... I could never reach him. I could never reach out and touch my son's face. I could never tell him how much I loved him and wanted him to come home. We were always apart." The weight of all this crashing into her, Leia's very spectral form seemed to fade ever so slightly... "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Admitting the truth to Leia and himself, Luke gave a small shake of his head.

"Even when all my dreams and hopes came true and...and Ben came back-" Awash with emotion, Leia closed her eyes tight before carrying on. "We're still apart... Even now in death."

His own thoughts, fears and worries now firmly put into perspective, Luke looked at his sister and felt nothing but pride... Once again, she had served as a beacon of strength for him.

"Luke, I...I know that if we succeed and...restore Ben to life...I know what that will mean for me." Leia gave a nod of acceptance. "I know we'll still be apart." Quickly shouldering her responsibilities as a mother, Leia continued. "But that doesn't matter. I have to help my son... I have to help him find happiness."

Now completely converted, Luke smiled broadly at his sister. "Well, I...I do have to admit. Ben and Rey, they...they do make a nice couple."

"Yes." Leia reciprocated Luke's smile, before reaching out and holding her brother's hand... "Yes, they do."

Refusing to acknowledge his own fears any longer, Luke gripped Leia's hand tight. He didn't know how this would turn out. Success or failure in restoring Ben to life, losing all sense of self and consciousness in the attempt? Luke just didn't know. All he knew was that he wouldn't allow himself to dwell on it. All that mattered just now was that he and Leia were together.

Pulling him close to her, Leia wrapped her left arm around her brother before resting her head on his shoulder.

Knowing that first light wouldn't be far away now, Luke once again cast his gaze to the heavens, Leia immediately doing the same. The two twins merely content to enjoy the silence and peace of this moment...together.

.

.

.

.

.

"Be with me... Be with me."

Rey Skywalker opened her eyes...and beheld the sight of nothing but sand, and the stone wall she was facing...

This wasn't the first time Rey had tried to summon a connection with a Jedi from the past. Throughout her training under Leia, many times she had tried, and failed, to contact those Jedi that had passed on. But it was only on one occasion that her wishes, prayers and hopes had been answered. When all appeared to be lost, they had spoken to her. They had channeled their power through her and allowed her to defeat the evil emperor Palpatine once and for all... But this was no longer about anything as noble as that. In truth...this was only about two things. Longing...and loneliness.

Ever since Ben had passed over, ever since he had become one with the Force, Rey had tired to contact him. On so many occasions she had tried to reforge the connection between them, hoping that through love alone the barrier separating life and death could be cast down, and they could finally be together... But in her heart, Rey now believed this to be impossible.

Luke's words of wisdom had finally allowed Rey to find true purpose once again. She was the last hope for the Jedi to survive now. She knew the feeling of responsibility would be a burden to carry, but it wasn't all doom and gloom. In a couple of hours she would leave this place and return to her friends. To Finn, Poe, Rose, C-3PO, R2-D2 and all the others. She knew she could always rely on them. She would always find strength in them... But could she truly move on? Could she truly devote herself to the future while a part of her would always remain in the past, with Ben? Perhaps not. But nevertheless...Rey knew that she had to try.

She didn't know if Ben could hear her or read her thoughts. She didn't know if he was aware of her actions, or just how many time she thought of him... But just in case he could hear, Rey thought it was only fair to give him an explanation as to why, after this night...she would no longer call out to him... Opening her mouth slightly, Rey faltered. Now that the moment was here, she could not find the words.. But she had a feeling that it didn't matter. Whether he could hear her or not was of little consequence. For in his final moments, she knew that Ben knew the truth in her heart...

And so, feeling no need to give a long, rambling speech, Rey merely spoke the words that needed to be said...

"I will always remember you, cherish you...and love you." She closed her eyes tight once more, before whispering and letting go... "Goodbye, Ben."

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends chapter 3. As you can no doubt tell, the next chapter will be the last.**

**All the best and once again thanks for the support. And please don't forget to leave a quick review. I love to hear from you.**

**Bye for now.**


	4. Be with Me

**(A/N). Hello there. And welcome to the final chapter of my Star Wars fan fic. As always, thanks for the support. I hope you enjoy.**

**Okay, let's get the final chapter started.**

* * *

Luke Skywalker had been in this position before...

What position, you ask?... Observing a sunrise, of course. And not just any sunrise, but a twin sunrise... Oh, the many, many times he had observed the twin suns of Tatooine rise and set. So many, many times. In fact, his dying vision on Ahch-To was of these two very suns... But this time...was to be the last time he would ever lay eyes on them.

Patiently awaiting the other Jedi who had been called here, Qui-Gon stood, arms folded, his gaze fixed on Luke. In his eye corner, he noticed Anakin approaching.

"Do you know what we must do?" Anakin inquired. "In regards to this...ritual?" He sought the correct words.

"I believe so," Qui-Gon replied. "Do not fear, Anakin." He turned to face him. "In acknowledging what must be done, you've overcome the difficult step." Qui-Gon looked back towards Luke again. "And the same applies to your son."

"I sense unease within him."

"Uncertainty, perhaps. But nothing more than natural doubt."

"And the others?" Anakin inquired. "How can you be sure they will come?"

"I made them all aware," Qui-Gon replied. "The moment I sense their presence, we shall begin."

Turning his gaze to the ground, Anakin suddenly became thoughtful. Like Luke, Anakin found himself reminiscing, thinking of his past here on this very planet... It wasn't long before Qui-Gon picked up on this.

"It seems like only yesterday to me since you were but a small boy, Ani," Qui-Gon Jinn quietly remarked... "How things have changed." He sighed thoughtfully...

Asking a question that he needed to ask, Anakin steeled himself slightly. "What you said earlier, regarding the will of the Force." He turned to face Qui-Gon. "Never steering you wrong, I mean."

"Yes?"

"Did you mean that?"

Deciding to answer delicately, Qui Gon looked forward and remained silent for a brief moment before giving his measured response... "In this world, Anakin, in this life...nothing is ever straightforward. The will of the Force is a curious thing. And I will not lie to you, Anakin...watching you fall to the Dark Side broke my heart. Because I was always there, Anakin. Watching over you." Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon looked downward. "And it is my regret that I was not here to watch over you in the flesh. Perhaps things would have been different..." Realising the futility of those thoughts, Qui-Gon looked towards Anakin before turning directly to face him. "But that was not my destiny... You are the Chosen One, Anakin. Everything that transpired did so according to a greater design."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"If I did not I would not be here now, encouraging you all to give up these spectral forms," he said whilst looking towards an approaching Obi-Wan. "And it is that belief that leads me to believe that this moment is so very pivotal. This is the final act in securing the continued existence of the Jedi... Because I know that only with Ben Solo at her side can Rey Skywalker truly succeed. And they will... Together."

Smiling fondly at Qui-Gon, Anakin nodded in agreement.

Catching sight of Luke in his eye corner, Obi-Wan let out a small sigh before looking over towards him, wondering if his old friend was having doubts once more.

Taking a step forward, Qui-Gon caught his old apprentice's gaze before motioning his head towards Luke, indicating for Obi-Wan to go and speak with him.

Doing as his old Master advised, Obi-Wan slowly began to approach Luke from behind...

Sensing his presence, Luke took a deep breath before turning around to face him.

"Having second thoughts?" Obi-Wan inquired gently.

"No," Luke responded with honesty. "I'm just saying...farewell, I suppose." He cast his gaze back to the landscape and the two rising suns... "You know it's funny."

"What is?"

"Well, I...I resented this place when I was a young boy.. And to be fair, could you blame me?" He looked towards his old mentor and friend.

"I suppose not." Obi-Wan smiled. "There are far more beautiful places in the galaxy."

"Yes there are." Luke returned Obi-Wan's smile before looking downward, his expression becoming thoughtful...

"And yet...now at the end...you see the beauty in it." Obi-Wan looked forward, suddenly reminiscing himself.

"Yes." Luke admitted it... A moment of brief silence passed before Luke's expression suddenly turned thoughtful once again. Unable to stop himself from voicing his inner thoughts, he began to speak. "Did we do right by them, Obi-Wan? Did we do enough?.. Or are we leaving them all to a world where peace will never be anything more than a faint dream?"

"You and I are no strangers to failure, Luke," Obi-Wan responded with the truth. "But we did our best... And now, in this very moment...yes." He turned towards Luke. "I believe we did enough... The rest is up to them."

"And if we succeed, and Ben returns to life...will they succeed?" Feeling a need for both honesty and guidance, Luke met his old friend's gaze...

Obi-Wan smiled fondly at Luke before putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering. "I believe they will."

Luke gave a small, hopeful nod of his head before looking back to the twin suns... Another brief moment of silence passed...before Qui-Gon suddenly spoke.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, the look on his face a solemn one.

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder towards him...

"It is time." Qui-Gon beckoned Luke and Obi-Wan to follow him.

Exchanging a brief look, Obi-Wan and Luke both looked to the twin suns one last time before approaching Qui-Gon...

Making his way over towards Luke and his old Master, Anakin observed a familiar figure slowly appearing into view, forming a small shape...

"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Master Kenobi." Yoda returned before turning his attention towards Anakin and Luke. "Young Skywalker's." He looked at them both in fondness, with a hint of emotion showing in his eyes. "Time...it is."

Observing with intrigue, Luke watched as more figures began to slowly materialise. However, unlike with Master Yoda, these Force Ghosts merely appeared in the form of a glowing silhouette. Clearly, their connections with this world were too fragile for them to truly appear and be beheld by the naked eye.

Turning to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan spoke softly, looking for guidance. "Master?"

Looking to his former Padawan, Qui-Gon motioned to the stretch of sand in front of him. "Join me here."

Obeying with fortitude and resolve, Obi-Wan Kenobi proceeded onward.

Taking a step away from his father, Luke looked down to Yoda and gave a slight smile... Even now, even in death, Luke still had the feeling that Yoda was always that one step ahead of him. Indeed, Yoda had even been aware of Rey absconding with the sacred Jedi texts from Ahch-To, the eight bound books and scrolls that were of such great importance to the Jedi. Whereas at the time, Luke had believed them to be burnt and lost forever... And yes, even now, here at the end, he still felt like Yoda was far more prepared than he was for what was about to happen.

"That look in your eye, Master Skywalker," Yoda spoke, clutching tight at his small cane and pointing it towards Luke's face. "Have something to say, do you?"

"No." Luke gave a small shake of his head, the smile on his face slowly fading. "Not a thing."

With a playful jab of his cane towards Luke, Yoda let out a small chuckle, before quickly resuming a serious tone of voice. "Come, Luke." Slowly, the spectre of the old Jedi Master approached Qui-Gon Jinn.

Luke was just about to follow after Yoda and approach the others...when he felt a presence... Her presence.

"Luke," her voice spoke softly...

Turning around to face her, Luke smiled softly at his sister. "Leia."

"Is it time?"

"Yes." Luke nodded.

"You know, now that the moments here...I suddenly feel apprehensive." Leia smiled slightly, feeling foolish... Why? Perhaps because she felt hypocritical. After all, she had been the one to bring Luke around, and yet now she was feeling afraid herself.

Luke slowly extended his hand towards her, and merely spoke two words... "For Ben."

And just like that...Leia's fear simply vanished... Her smile widening, Leia stepped forward and took her brother's hand, before slowly approaching Qui-Gon and the others... It was only upon reaching them that she suddenly came face to face with her greatest remaining fear... Darth Vader... But in truth, that wasn't truly the case. In life, Leia had never been dominated by fear when in Vader's mighty presence, for she possessed inner strength like no other... But Anakin Skywalker? Her father?... That was a different matter altogether. Unlike how Luke did, she could not bridge the connection and divide between Anakin and Vader, and on seeing his youthful face for the first time, Leia froze... How could she ever move past this? How could she ever move past Vader?

As for Anakin Skywalker? Well, how could he not notice her presence. Of course he did... And now, right now...Anakin felt nothing but a wave of love towards Leia. Nothing but a need to connect with her on the same level of which he had connected with his son... But Anakin knew this was different. He knew that Leia would need more time. And ironically, that was the very thing they'd all run out of now... He only hoped, truly hoped in his heart that existence would continue within the mysterious Netherworld of the Force, and that he would get chance to truly make amends for the mistakes he'd made in life.

His gaze turning towards the ever rising suns, Qui-Gon realised that the time was now upon them. Taking a deep breath in order to compose himself, he closed his eyes for a moment before exhaling and opening his eyes. "If you would all form a circle," he instructed calmly.

Obeying Qui-Gon's request, everyone slowly moved into place.

Observing the movement of the more ghostly of the spectres, Luke carefully positioned himself in between his sister and his father, while Obi-Wan moved next to Qui-Gon and Yoda...

When they were all finally in position, Qui-Gon began to speak... "I am glad to sense resolution and peace among you all." He briefly looked to Obi-Wan before casting his gaze forward. "For what we are about to give...and sacrifice...could mean the continued existence of the Jedi." Composing himself again, he looked down slightly for a moment before continuing... "I know that the many paths that have led us here have not always been pleasant. But I assure you...nothing was in vain. The will of the Force was always with you." Qui-Gon Jinn glanced towards the stoic looking Anakin. "Even if you did not know it... The Force never abandoned you."

Anakin smiled slightly on hearing those words.

Making sure that this message reached everyone, Qui-Gon spoke in a slightly louder tone of voice. "And here and now...we must trust in the Force...one last time."

Determined not to fail in this final task, Luke closed his eyes and began to ready himself.

"Our time has passed, my friends," Qui-Gon said in a matter of fact tone. "We have done all we can... Now is the time for the new generation to flourish. And in order to give them that chance, you must merely let go of this world, of these...limited forms." Qui-Gon looked at his own shimmering form with a look of slight disdain. "For we do not need them..." Once again, Qui-Gon fell silent for a brief moment, as though searching for the answers on how to achieve this feat himself...

"Hmm." Feeling a need to speak up, Yoda did just that, speaking words that they all needed to hear. "Fear...do not." He shook his head slightly. "For no need to be afraid, you have."

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Qui-Gon received the answer... But instead of using words, he used actions, as he slowly raised his left hand and extended it forward before closing his eyes.

"Do as Master Qui-Gon does," Yoda said before also extending his hand forward.

Feeling the ghostly presence of everyone else doing the same thing, Luke opened his eyes before also raising his hand and extending it, Obi-Wan promptly doing the same...

The moment Yoda's hand was fully extended...he disappeared. As he had done in life, Yoda once again became one with the Force, truly this time. All that remained was a glowing ball of light in his place.

Having also raised and extended his hand, Obi-Wan realised the secret... The power was within. All it took was acceptance and resolve. Nothing else. And as in life, Yoda embodied those two qualities more than any other. In noting his own ability to sacrifice this form, Obi-Wan smiled slightly before looking to Luke, quickly reading his old friend's thoughts, intentions...and the promise he had made to Rey. The promise to see her one last time...

Meeting Obi-Wan's gaze, Luke began to smile slightly...

"Don't be too long." Obi-Wan smiled the softest of smiles at Luke, before then turning his gaze to Leia. On looking at her his smile softened even more, as though sensing remaining fragments of uncertainty and doubt within her. With nothing but his smile, Obi-Wan tried to bolster her, but felt uncertain if he had any affect...

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon spoke in a slightly stained tone, barely able to hold on to this form. "I shall see you very soon, my friend."

"Indeed you shall, Master." Obi-Wan spoke with confidence... Suddenly feeling himself slipping away, Obi-Wan looked finally to his old Padawan.

"Master." Anakin returned his smile and gave a small nod of his head.

Feeling confident that they were on the verge of success, Obi-Wan's smile widened, and his face suddenly appeared youthful once again. "Looks like we won't be needing a plan B this time, old friend."

"Feels that way." Anakin gave a small chuckle before also raising and extending his hand. Stepping forward, Anakin's hand touched Obi-Wan's.

"Goodbye for now, Anakin." Giving a small, final wink...Obi-Wan vanished, his remaining form turning to light...

One by one, the various other fallen Jedi's of the past began to depart, each leaving behind essences of their power in their place, until only Anakin, Luke, Qui-Gon, and Leia remained.

Feeling Rey's presence from afar, Luke's eyes widened, before he turned his gaze towards Qui-Gon.

"Go," Qui-Gon simply said, his voice still straining.

Briefly looking to his sister, Luke smiled. "See you soon, Leia."

Summoning up all her remaining strength and courage, Leia returned her brother's smile.

Pulling himself away from the circle, Luke spirited himself away...leaving Leia suddenly feeling uncertain once again.

Sudden instinct kicking in, Anakin slowly approached Leia, his arm still outstretched.

Rather than recoiling, Leia remained still. There was no reason to flee, not now. But at first she felt that way. Not because she feared Anakin Skywalker...but because she feared feeling something other than hatred towards him... But this was no time to remember an awful past. Not at all... Knowing this in her heart, Leia turned towards him and met his kind gaze.

"Don't be afraid," Anakin spoke in reference to their impending departure from this world.

"I'm not," Leia replied softly (speaking of something else entirely), as she looked deeper into Anakin's eyes... "Not anymore."

Slowly reaching out, Leia sidestepped closer towards Anakin before closing her eyes and turning forward, her hand edging closer towards that of her father... The moment their hands touched, Leia's eyes opened and an expression of total peace and serenity washed over her. Whispering the name of her son softly, General Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan...disappeared into the Netherworld of the Force... "Ben."

Looking to the glowing ball of light that remained in Leia's place, Anakin cast his gaze towards the slowly fading Qui-Gon Jinn.

His role in this story now completely over, Qui-Gon began to surrender his remaining, spectral form to the will of the Force, his shimmering form slowly dissipating before Anakin Skywalker's very eyes.

Awash with sudden emotion, Anakin looked back to the spot where Leia had been standing, his whole lifetime of regrets suddenly crashing into him. Only now, at the very end had he felt and experienced such love towards his daughter. And now it was too late. No time to make any amends, no time to truly get to know her... Or at least that's what Anakin believed right now.

Using his last ounces of strength, Qui-Gon urged Anakin to surrender himself to the Force. "Ani...you know what you must do."

His trembling hand suddenly finding strength again, Anakin focused his gaze on Qui-Gon.

"This...is not the end." Qui-Gon smiled. "The real journey...lies ahead..." Closing his eyes, the older Jedi began to slowly merge with the light. "Go to her... She is waiting." And with that, Qui-Gon Jinn disappeared...

Suddenly sensing what Qui-Gon meant by those few, final words, Anakin felt his pulse rate quicken... His eyes widening, the landscape of Tatooine slowly melted away around him, until Anakin found himself in a grassy field, all manner of sounds, smells and sights suddenly overwhelming him... And then he saw her face... Her face... Why, Anakin could not believe his eyes... It was like a dream. A perfect, wonderful dream... Her name forming on his trembling lips, Anakin stepped forward and embraced her... "Padme."

Pulling him closer to her, Padme felt tears of happiness forming in her eyes... Slowly pulling back, she looked him in the eye, scarcely able to believe that the moment had finally arrived when they could be together forever.

"I knew I'd find you again." Anakin smiled, speaking from his heart.

Looking over Anakin's shoulder and towards the distant world of the living, Padme grasped hold of her beloved's hands before motioning for him to step forward... "It's time."

Stroking her face, Anakin's eyes remained locked on hers... "My wife."

"Now and forever, my love." Pulling him close, they kissed...

Experiencing a form of happiness which they had never truly felt in the world of the living, Anakin and Padme both began to quietly laugh, before Anakin scooped her up into his arms and span around while holding her...

The sound of their laughter slowly fading away...the connection between the two plains of existence ceased to be.

.

.

.

.

.

The time had finally arrived... The time for Rey Skywalker to finally bid farewell to this place.

"Yes, BB," Rey said in a slightly tired tone of voice.

Happily beeping away, BB-8 once again sought absolute confirmation that they would soon be leaving Tatooine (clearly, the little droid was missing Poe Dameron).

"That's right." Rey chuckled slightly, as the small droid rolled towards the Millennium Falcon. "Now, I just have one more thing to do and then we'll be ready." She smiled slightly at BB, as she watched him roll up the ramp and into the Falcon... Letting out a lengthy sigh, she turned her gaze towards the Lars homestead in the distance...

The trek back towards the abandoned, former home of Luke Skywalker and his family was a fairly short one, but it didn't feel that way in Rey's mind. To her, the whole journey back seemed to last forever... And why was she even returning? Maybe it was because she felt slight regret on not looking back. The moment she'd found her true resolve to leave, Rey had left without casting a single glance behind her... But when the moment of impending departure was directly before her, Rey had felt slightly guilty on not bidding this place farewell, and creating one, last, final memory in her mind...

Coming to a stop before the domed entrance, Rey walked a few steps forward before casting her gaze down to the lower levels. Mentally, she created a picture in her mind, before closing her eyes and capturing it, and thus ensuring it would always remain this way, evergreen in her memory... Turning away, Rey was just about to open her eyes again...when she suddenly froze... But why?... Perhaps it was because she could feel eyes on her. Not any eyes that could be perceived physically, you understand. No, no. This was much stronger and deeper than that. This was a feeling of the heart. A feeling that delves down so very deep into being that it rocks the individual to their very core...

Slowly materialising on the desert wind, the fading, glowing Force Ghost of Luke Skywalker appeared.

Finally opening her eyes, Rey met Master Skywalker's gaze. Instantly, Rey recognised that something was wrong. Or maybe something was right. She did not know. All she knew was that something was different about him. His appearance seemed frailer and his form more glowing and transparent.

His gaze softening, Luke smiled at her...

Closing the relatively lengthy distance between them, Rey started to walk forward... On catching sight of the solemn expression on Luke's face, however, she stopped. Rey opened her mouth slightly as if to say something, something profound... "Luke-". She froze... And it was then she realised... This was goodbye.

Having honoured his promise to appear to her one last time, Luke began to fully surrender himself to the will of the Force... Even now, at the very end, he still did not know if their efforts would be in vain or not. He didn't know if Ben Solo would be remade and brought back to life through the combined efforts of himself and the other fallen Jedi. But he believed it in his heart and held onto that... The veil of this world slowing peeling away, Luke found himself reaching forward and towards another, greater, everlasting world...

Her hand reaching out towards him, Rey felt a solitary tear roll down her cheek, but then quickly wiped it aside, determined to keep her eyes fixed on Luke to the very last...

As all the other glowing orbs of pure light suddenly enveloped Luke, he began to merge with them. Reaching a final, clear understanding, Luke smiled once again, before giving a small nod of his head towards Rey... And then, closing his eyes...Luke Skywalker vanished, disappearing into the beautiful Netherworld of the Force...

Remaining absolutely still in stunned silence, Rey felt numb. It was as though something monumental had happened but she was not aware of it... But in fact that was not true. Deep down inside she understood the meaning of Luke's final gesture... Unable to resist the urge, she quickly spun around, eyes darting from side to side... But there was nothing. Nothing but the desert plains of Tatooine could be beheld...

Feeling the pull and will of the Force deep inside, Rey realised that the final key just may lie with her. The answer to unlocking her heart's desire had always been through belief. All it might take is one more effort, one more push... Feeling the power of the Force more than ever, at its purest, loving, deepest level, Rey closed her eyes and concentrated... A lifetime seemed to pass before she began to form and utter those words, those ever important words...

"Be with me... Be with me... Be with me."

A rumbling sound could be heard in the distance, like thunder. From the sky, her heart, the ground beneath her feet? She did not know. But it grew louder and louder and louder. It was as though all of existence itself was bending to the will of the Force, before finally reaching a brilliant crescendo...

And then...peace, quiet, tranquility... Rey could not even hear the sound of her own breathing. It was as though it had been entirely stolen away from her. In fact, she felt like she might just collapse and die any minute... Oh and she was afraid. So very, very afraid. If she were to open her eyes and...- No. No, she simply would not contemplate it. The feeling of dread that this was all unreal could not be true, for it felt so very, very real... But if...IF her heart's desire, her hopes, dreams, desperate pleas and prayers were ignored right now, in this moment...Rey would not survive it...

But then she remembered Luke's gaze, and the small nod of his head that he'd bestowed to her... And just like that, all fear, doubt and uncertainty disappeared... All she needed to do now was open her eyes...and meet her beloved's gaze...

Slowly, very slowly, in fact...Rey opened her eyes... And even though she had already accepted and realised the wonderful, yet mysterious truth in her heart...Rey Skywalker was still so very overwhelmed... Quite simply...Rey could not believe her tear-stained eyes...

For what did she see? What did her sight behold?...

Raindrops.

.

.

.

_**The**_** end.**

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of my Star Wars fan fic. It has been a short, but pleasant journey. I would just like to take this moment to thank you, my dear readers. For without you, this would all be pointless. So thank you for everything.**

**I know the world seems particularly scary at the moment for many people, so if this story and final chapter has given you a pleasant distraction, even for a little while, it really does warm my heart.**

**Once again, thanks to all of you. Be well and stay safe.**

**Until we meet again, farewell.**

**Oh, and, of course. May the Force be with you. Now...and always. x.**


End file.
